villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Piedmon
Piedmon, known as Piemon in the Japanese version, was easily the most powerful of his four tyrannical fellow Digimon known as the Dark Masters, with an ego to match. He is the most cruel and demonic leader of the four Dark Masters. Piedmon had the power of psychokinesis, to mentally control the swords on his back. He could also take on many shapes, seen in his first confrontation with the DigiDestined. He had the power to change other objects, including humans and other Digimon, into key chains. He also appeared to have telekinesis; for instance, he once remotely attacked Greymon while Tai and Izzy were being pursued by the armies of fellow Dark Master Machinedramon. Appearance Piedmon is a Mega Level Virus Digimon that resembles an evil clown with 4 swords that he carries on his back. He also acts like a magician, too. ''Digimon Adventure 01'' The most deadly of the Dark Masters, Piedmon was their leader and probably has the most extensive history of all the Digimon the DigiDestined faced. He was around before the DigiDestined came to the Digital World to begin with and before the DigiDestined's Digimon were born, a product of Apocalymon's influence. Piedmon knew of the plot by Gennai and his followers to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal. However, he was unable to get to them. Gennai charged forward and attacked Piedmon with a sword. The Dark Master in turn placed an orb into Gennai's back. Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and flew off with them in Mekanorimon. With the exception of Gatomon's Digi-Egg and Digivice, that dropped somewhere on the Continent of Server (which explained why she wasn't with the rest of the Digimon), Gennai succeeded in taking the remaining Digi-Eggs and the seven Digivices to File Island. However, Piedmon obtained the Crests and Tags, giving them to Devimon to hide. Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests around the Continent of Server. While the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World, Piedmon and his three comrades (MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) were able to take control of the Digital World. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain, where he viewed his domain, which consisted of areas of the Digital World that he all turned in a lifeless wasteland. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. Before confronting the Digidestined, he sent his servant LadyDevimon to kill them, who failed. He fought them and nearly killed WarGreymon, but Matt and Garurumon showed and healed WarGreymon. Because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner. To avoid a losing-battle with them, he turned them, along with Andromon (who was able to put up a good fight despite being outmatched) and the other DigiDestined (except for Mimi, Lillymon, Kari, T.K. and Angemon) into inanimate key chains. He was briefly held off by Angemon, but then sent T.K and Kari off a cliff by cutting a rope they were holding on to. However, T.K was able to Digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon, who easily beat Piedmon, and then turned everyone back to normal. Despite Piedmon's efforts to counterattack with his army of Vilemon, Piedmon was blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, thanks to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, which then sealed, thus imprisoning Piedmon forever. ''Digimon Adventure (PSP) Piedmon had much the same role as he did in the anime, he also acts as the second final boss. Profile An elusive Demon Man type Digimon who is shrouded in mystery and appeared suddenly one day. There are a lot of mysteries surrounding Demon Man types, and since Demon and Undead type Digimon are basically beings from another reality, their true forms are not totally understood. It is unknown as to why he appeared and for what purpose, and so far there has never been a suitable method for clarifying any theories. However, he bears strong, matchless powers, and when you encounter Piedmon, the only fate he might have in store for you is his curse. His special attack is "Trump Sword", an inescapable technique which teleports the four swords from the "Magic Box" on his back and uses them to stab the enemy. Attacks *'Trump Sword': Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent in the following instant. *'Clown Trick': Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. *'Masks Square': Creates a field in which all communications can be read by it and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. *'Ending Snipe': Unleashes electricity from both hands and electrocutes opponents. Quotes Gallery Piedmon.jpg Lord Piedmon.jpg|Lord Piedmon aka Piedmon. Lord Piedmon with Lord Machinedramon & Lord Puppetmon.jpg Piedmon_6_(1).jpg Piedmondigimon.jpg Trivia *Piedmon was voiced in the English vesion by Derek Stephen Prince, who also voiced DemiDevimon, Impmon, and Grumblemon. Derek Stephen Prince voiced Elgar and Vexen. *Piedmon has a striking similarity to Kefka in appearance, though this is largely due to both being jesters. *Piedmon was voiced in the Japanese version by Chikao Ōtsuka, who voiced Master Xehanort, Doctor Eggman, and Doctor Cid *Piedmon's Ultimate form is Phantomon. *Piedmon can digivolve into ChaosPiedmon *Piedmon's face resembles that of another jester character, Dimentio from ''Super Paper Mario. Incidentally, Dimentio's face is that of a Phanto from Super Mario Bros. 2, and Piedmon's Ultimate form is Phantomon. Category:Evil Clowns Category:Leader Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Masked Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hatemongers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Torturer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cult Leaders Category:Illusionists Category:Demon Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Dark Forms Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Wizards Category:Terrorists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Telekinetics Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Extremists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Humanoid Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Sorcerers Category:War Criminals Category:Nemesis Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Villains